


Pixie Dust

by Jabberwhokey



Series: Far and Away [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwhokey/pseuds/Jabberwhokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shows Rose his secret get-a-way... a still undiscovered planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie Dust

“Now?”

“Not yet…” he insisted, pulling levers and rushing around the console. The whoosh of the TARDIS and the pulsing lights in the center console intensified her excitement. He had bragged endlessly about where he was going to take her, never once letting any real clue of their destination slip.

“Now??” Rose danced impatiently across the console. She felt like a kid on Christmas morning. She needed this more than she would ever let him know, and she couldn’t wait. She needed a day of fun with him after everything that had just happened on Krop Tor. Rose wasn't sure what had happened to him in that pit, but he’d been different since they dropped off Danny, Captain Zach, and Ida

The Doctor’s lips curled in a half smile, brown eyes glinting in mischief. He stared at her for a moment and Rose’s heart stopped. She smiled back, feeling familiar butterflies in her stomach. “Not yet!” He winked, spinning on the ball of his foot, and ran to the other side of the console. Overshooting his intended controls, he slingshot himself off balance. Rose rushed up behind him, laughing and half catching him. “Sorry….” he trailed off, jumping to his feet and getting lost again in the console’s bleeping and buzzing. “Ok, quick check. No Shoes?” 

“Nope,” Rose confirmed, moving to lean against the railing, watching him work. She waited patiently for him to look her way, though he rarely did when he was busy maneuvering the ship. Grinning, she crossed her arms and legs as he bounced around the console.

“The natives are very against footwear….bad omens and superstitions and such,” he said, flipping a switch with a flourish. “And your, eh, trousers…” he trailed off, freezing as he noticed Rose’s bare legs extending from her skirt, “The natives...well...also strictly...women can’t wear...very offensive,” the Doctor choked on his explanation, “so yes. Right. Got that covered.” Rose laughed out loud, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Ok,” he clapped, giving her his biggest smile, before looking back to the whirring of the TARDIS. “Now…? No! Yes! No, no, no...Yes!”

“Now?” she urged, anxious and confused. 

“No! Not yet….wait just…a…” he hesitated, turning a wheel ever so slightly. “Just a bit more...yes, yes, wait? Oh! You’re a good girl! Nice and easy now,” he purred to the TARDIS, low and serious, squinting through his black rimmed spectacles. 

“Doctor?” Rose asked softly, stepping slowly towards him. “Are we there?”

“What?” he jumped. “Yes! Ohhh, yes!” He smiled, running to Rose and swinging her in a dance to the TARDIS door. 

“Where are we?” Rose prodded, laughing. She held tightly as he twirled her in a waltz down the ramp. She was acutely aware of his hand steering her from the small of her back. She could feel the heat from his little finger brush her skin just below her jumper. The mischief was back in his eyes, so Rose played along, reveling in the Doctor’s game. “Asteroid Z5093? Voga? One of Saturn’s moons, in the year 26510?”

“All good options, but no. We’re, well, I’m not sure this planet has a name, actually,” he stopped, scratching his head, “Now that you mention it. Not really been discovered yet,” he trailed off in thought. “Anyway! Moving on! Undiscovered planet, full of well, that’s the surprise, isn’t it?”

Rose laughed. She jumped, grabbing his hands and pulling him back into the dance. He easily complied, taking control of the dance and steering her towards the door. “Now then,” he said with a flourish as they reached the door, “Rose Tyler, now you may open the door.” He bowed extravagantly, gesturing with his left hand towards the door.

Rose curtsied in playful thanks. She turned quickly and skipped to the door, pulling it open. She had to blink and squint in the sudden change in light from the dark interior of the TARDIS. Birds were chirping in the distance as a warm breeze fluttered through her hair. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw that they were in a field of what looked to be grass, the color of blueberries, with flecks of red and gold. There were 4 suns in the pale green sky. One had almost set, one was high in the sky, and the two others looked to have risen only hours before. Lavender and orange wild flowers, that reminded Rose of the tulips back on Earth, grew throughout the field.

There were what looked like dandelions in small patches around the edge of the field. Behind these, Rose saw strange looking willow trees, the color of the sky back home. Most of the branches hung down towards the ground, flowing gracefully in the breeze. However, every few trees she noticed that the branches seemed to grow up, softly reaching for the suns above.

Rose stood frozen just outside the TARDIS. She had never seen anything like it. It was completely untouched and natural. She was speechless. 

The Doctor stood behind her in the door frame, watching. He had visited this planet before, from time to time. Usually after one of his companions had moved on. He spent a lot of time hiding here after the Time War. This was the first time he had showed it to anyone. Kicking off his sneakers and stockings, he stepped close behind her. “Go on,” he whispered gently in her ear, urging her lightly with his hands on her waist.

Rose felt chills rush down her spine at his breath in her ear, at its familiar warmth. She sighed, still taking in the sight. “It’s...it’s like….I can’t describe it,” she stammered. She wasn’t sure if it was the field before her or the Doctor’s hands on her waist, but a warm knot had formed in her throat. She swallowed, trying to cover her blush, “I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s...it’s…..” 

The Doctor squeezed past her, his hand following lightly around her waist. He grabbed her hand, locking his fingers with hers and pulling her into the field. She followed, the grass tickling her ankles. He set a slow pace, swinging their hands casually between them. "C'mon," the Doctor started, " 'wanna show ya somethin." He winked and started running.

Running with the Doctor had never felt as invigorating as this. The grass was cool and soft, the air was warm and breezy. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something about this planet. She couldn’t stop smiling, didn’t want to stop laughing. Everything here was joyful, more so for the Doctor. The darkness that hid behind his eyes seemed to disappear here. Maybe that’s what made this planet so beautiful. She’d be happy to stay this way forever.

The Doctor kept running through the field, hand holding tightly onto Rose’s. “Where’re we goin?” she called, giggling.

“Almost there…” he replied, smile beaming and a twinkle in his eye.

He slowed just before reaching one of the patches of dandelions. Rose could see, now that they were closer, that they were much larger than back home. There were the younger, yellow flowers, and the older, seedling orbs that looked like cotton balls. Except these dandelions had a pinkish hue to them. The Doctor stepped forward, releasing Rose’s hand, and picked one of the yellow-pink orbs then offered it to Rose.

“Do me a favor,” he said. “Blow the seeds off this towards that tree.” He pointed towards a willow in front of them with downward pointing branches.

“Like the dandelions back home?” she asked, slightly confused.

“Yup.” He cocked his head, sticking just the tip of his tongue between his teeth. “Just trust me. You’re gonna love this.” 

Rose went a little weak in the knees. She couldn’t seem to stop the reaction when he unwittingly teased her like that. Two could play this game, she thought. Regaining her composure, she took a step closer to him, so that she was just a breath away. She arched her eyebrow, giving him a little smirk. “Ok…” she agreed, taking the flower from him.

Taking a step back, Rose looked at the tree he had gestured too. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but she trusted him. She took a deep breath, pursing her lips, and blew, softly. It was like she was 6 or 7 again, standing at the park that had been down the road from the flat. The wind tousled her hair and clothes from behind, as though urging her to continue. 

With help from the wind, the seedlings were lifted into the air, beginning to sparkle at their release. Rose watched in awe as the breeze carried them towards the tree. Her jaw dropped as the first of the seedlings hit the tree. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

At the touch of the first seedling, the branches of the tree began to lift towards the sky. One seedling after another touched the tree, sending each branch skyward. “Its like magic,” Rose said, finding her voice.

“Not magic,” the Doctor stated, picking another flower. “Anti-gravity pollenation. The biological properties of the pollen cancel out a percentage of the planet’s gravitational pull for a limited amount of time. Allowing things to...” He blew with a quick burst of breath, “Fly.”

Rose looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. He had a cheeky grin on his face, hands now in the pockets of his trousers, seeming extremely proud of himself. “You know, Doctor. Sometimes things are just magical,” she countered. 

“Well...yes, no, not really, no,” he argued. “I would agree to a point. Science can have an element of magic. However, it is simply an efficient evolution of this planet’s core needs. No mobile life forms, leaves limited forms of pollination. Anti-gravitational properties that allow for limited inter atmospheric flight, fixes that issue. Not magic.”

“Its magical, Doctor. Just accept it,” she said, stooping to pick a few more dandelions. “Wait, did you say, no mobile life forms?”

“What? Yes. No mobile life forms. No life at all, except our plant friends, of course. Just non-magical, anti-gravity pollen.”

“So, who would I have offended, had I worn shoes, or trousers for that matter?” she asked, trying to hide her laughter by sounding annoyed. He stared at her, a blush spreading across his face. She took a step towards him, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Doctor raked a hand nervously through his hair. “Ah, yea.” He felt the familiar urge to run. “ ‘bout that,” he looked all around him.

“The truth, Doctor.” Rose could see how nervous he was suddenly. She began to get the same warm knot in her throat as she had before they landed. She stepped towards him, a very serious look in her eyes and a grin at the corners of her lips.

“Honestly, ok, I lied. I’m sorry, I...I..” he stammered out, “I wanted you to feel the grass in your toes.”

“And my trousers?” she pressed.

“I like when you wear skirts,” he sounded sheepish, but there was a teasing grin on his face. Rose couldn’t take her eyes off of his mouth. “Your mother would probably kill me if she heard me say that.”

Rose snapped back to the conversation at the mention of Jackie. “My mum probably already wants to kill you,” she laughed, biting her tongue through a smile. She grabbed his shoulders, barely brushing herself against him. She pressed a lingering kiss against his cheek, and softly murmured, “I’ll remember that.” The game was on now, she thought, as she bounced back and skipped towards the opposite side of the field.

The Doctor stood frozen for a moment, his breath caught in his throat. Her kiss had surprised him, and now he was mesmerized as she skipped away. She was so beautiful to watch, her blonde hair bouncing and laughter ringing in his ears. He didn’t remember the last time he had felt this care free. It didn’t take long, but the urge to be near her soon overcame him, and he ran to catch up. 

They ran together, for hours, like they always had. Hand in hand. Only this time, they didn’t run from anything or anyone. They took turns blowing anti-gravity seedlings on trees. Rose even blew some on a small stream that they stumbled across. The water rose up like a fountain of shimmering blue bubbles that couldn’t be popped.

When only three suns remained in the sky, the pair returned to the field just outside of the TARDIS. The Doctor sat in the grass, as Rose collapsed with her head in his lap. “You know what I realized?” Rose said.

“What’s that?” he replied, absentminded brushing his fingers through her hair.

“I’ve been thinkin all day ‘bout what you said, ‘bout magic?” she started. “I think you’re wrong. It does exist, here. No matter how many sciency words you use to explain it.” The Doctor arched his eyebrow, staring at the sky, as she continued, “Everything about this planet reminds me of being a kid, and fairy tales. Like the dandelions, the seeds, they’re like pixie dust. From Peter Pan? Thats what this place is. Magic.”

The Doctor felt a warm, cozy feeling fill him, from the inside out. This wonderful human, his magnificent Rose, “All you need is faith and trust….” he murmured.

“What’s that?” she asked, sitting up and bending her legs beneath her to face him.

He stared at her a moment, never having felt more sure of anything in his 903 years. He brushed her hair behind her ear, allowing his hand to cup the back of her neck. “Nothing,” he said, feeling goose bumps on her skin. “Just pondering...” he barely whispered as he pulled her in for the kiss that he had been anticipating all day.

The kiss was gentle at first. Rose’s lips were soft beneath his. She opened her mouth, allowing her tongue to meet his. Then without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. The Doctor pulled her onto his lap, closing any remaining distance between them. He used one arm to anchor her to him, as the other moved along her back and sides, his touch both gentle and forceful all at once.

Rose’s mouth slanted over his, her tongue stroking his over and over. She caressed his face, feeling his day-old whiskers beneath her fingertips. He let out a groan, deep in his throat, as she thread her fingers through his hair. His arms tightened around her, as though he was afraid she too would float away. The Doctor caught her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently on it, before deepening this kiss. She released a warm sigh, allowing him to completely breath her in, matching him in every touch and caress.

“Ooooh, yes,” he whispered, when they finally came up for air, locking eyes with her. “Magic.”

He pulled her quickly into another kiss, this one deeper and hungrier than the first. Then with surprising ease, he hooked his arm beneath her legs and stood. She clung to him, as he carried her into the TARDIS. All fairy tales, except for the one she was living, had been forgotten.


End file.
